


Echoes of silence

by Alys27



Series: Silence [3]
Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Andy to trochę ja, M/M, Silence, Silence part 3, a tekst z knajpy jest prawdziwy, afazja, bo zawsze chciałam grać na fortepianie, cisza, język migowy, miganie jest fajne, muzyka, trochę slash, tuliłabym Erica
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 04:28:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9640793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alys27/pseuds/Alys27
Summary: [1] http://www.handspeak.com/translate/phrase/index.php?senVar=I%20like%20you&ID=42 Migowy angielski i gest, który wykonał Eric.Poza tym tekst nad wejściem do pubu jest prawdziwy :D Znaczy w jakimś londyńskim barze.





	

 

Sala była już niemal pełna. Zestresowany nieco, powiodłem wzrokiem po tłumie eleganckich mężczyzn i pięknych kobiet, zajętych mniej lub bardziej interesującymi towarzyskimi rozmowami, uśmiechających się mniej lub bardziej szczerze do mijanych osób, popijających drinki ze schłodzonych kieliszków.

Schowałem się za kulisami i odetchnąłem głęboko. W drżących dłoniach ściskałem kartki z przygotowanym tekstem, który przeczytałem już tyle razy, że wykułem go na pamięć. Nie wiem, co mnie podkusiło… Naprawdę nie mam pojęcia. Po jaką cholerę zgodziłem się, by poprowadzić coroczny bal dobroczynny..? To nie miało być tak. Prowadzącym imprezę miał być mój znajomy, przewodniczący uczelnianego samorządu studentów. Tyle że dwa dni temu złapał anginę i praktycznie nie mógł mówić. I nagle wszyscy przypomnieli sobie o jego zastępcy. Tak, czyli właśnie o mnie.

A ja przecież nie miałem żadnego, nawet najmniejszego doświadczenia w przemowach, przez całe pięć lat studiów jak ognia unikałem różnego rodzaju imprez, gdzie mógłbym być wyciągnięty na środek sceny i zmuszony do produkowania się przed tłumem wgapionych we mnie ludzi. No i proszę. Oto jestem!

Obejrzałem się za siebie. Za kulisami wszystko wyglądało inaczej. Panował pośpiech, harmider, organizatorzy uwijali się jak nakręceni. Oświetleniowcy, dziewczyny od charakteryzacji, faceci od nagłośnienia, biegali w kółko, pozornie bez sensu, z jednego miejsca w drugie, nawołując się ściszonymi głosami. A ja stałem jak wrośnięty w ziemię. Jakże to, co teraz widziałem, kontrastowało ze zdystansowaną elegancją panującą na sali.

Zerknąłem na zegarek, modląc się w duchu o opanowanie, gdy nagle ktoś złapał mnie za ramiona i potrząsnął dość gwałtownie.

\- Co tam, Andrew? Gotowy? Denerwujesz się? Nie masz czym. Wszystko pójdzie ci jak z płatka. – To Emily z prędkością karabinu maszynowego wyrzucała z siebie kolejne słowa. Nic dziwnego, że to właśnie jej, jako głównej organizatorce, udawało się jakimś cudem ogarniać ten chaos i nie pogubić się w nim. Teraz zabrała się za poprawianie mojego rozluźnionego krawata, sprawiając, że niemal zacząłem się dusić. – Za jakieś pięć minut zaczynamy. Chyba wszyscy już są.

Spojrzała na mnie uważnie.

\- Chyba nie panikujesz, co, młody?

\- Nie, skąd – odparłem, przełykając nerwowo ślinę. Tylko zaraz miałem wyjść na scenę, gdzie dobrze ponad trzysta osób będzie wsłuchanych w moje słowa. Pikuś. Dam radę.

…

Nie dam…

Emily widziała, co się ze mną dzieje i posłała mi pocieszający uśmiech.

\- Twoja rola w zasadzie jest ważna tylko na początku, potem już jakoś poleci. Będziesz tylko zapowiadał kolejne osoby, które zostały zaproszone i to one będą gadać. Ty masz po prostu nasłodzić im, jacy to są wspaniali, że tu przyszli, że dadzą hojne darowizny, że są dobrymi ludźmi. Wszyscy lubią słuchać komplementów…

\- … które niekoniecznie są prawdą – wtrąciłem ponuro.

\- I o to chodzi. – Zaśmiała się Emily, strzepując nieistniejący pyłek z klapy mojego garnituru. – Oni to wiedzą. Te wszystkie szychy oraz ich wymalowane i odpicowane panny zdają sobie sprawę, że daleko im do ideału dobrego, szczodrego człowieka, dlatego taka okazja jak ta, daje im szansę na pokazanie, że troszczą się o innych, że mają wielkie serca, otwarte portfele i pełne konta bankowe.

\- Hipokryzja. – Przewróciłem oczami z niedowierzaniem. – Chyba nie będę przekonujący, wciskając im taki kit.

\- Pociesz się, że nie będą słuchać cię zbyt dokładnie. Wystarczy im kilka słodkich słówek, trochę truskawkowej wazeliny, a wrócą do swoich arcyważnych szeptanych rozmów. Musisz tylko się uśmiechać i mówić pewnym siebie tonem.

\- I tu może być problem…

Oboje stanęliśmy na skraju sceny. Światła na sali lekko przygasły, natomiast rozjaśniły się te na podwyższeniu. Czułem jak opuszcza mnie resztka odwagi. A przecież mogłem spokojnie siedzieć sobie w domu, pić piwo razem dwójką współlokatorów albo wyjść na miasto do pubu. Ale nie… Zawsze wpakuję się coś takiego.

\- Andy… - szepnęła Emily. – Już czas. Plecy proste, głowa do góry, uśmiech… - szeptała nagląco wskazówki. – No, uśmiechnijże się trochę! – Dźgnęła mnie palcem w policzek, na co uśmiechnąłem się blado. – Lepiej. A teraz idź. I ściemniaj, ile wlezie. – I pchnęła mnie do przodu.

Zrobiłem niepewnie jeden krok, potem następny, aż w końcu stanąłem na środku sceny. Światła raziły mnie nieco w oczy, ale nie mogłem nie zauważyć tłumu przed sobą. Tłumu, który z wyraźnym oczekiwaniem wpatrywał się we mnie. Oblizałem wargi. Miałem kompletną pustkę w głowie.

Boże… Co robić?!

Nie miałem odwagi zerknąć na trzymane w rękach kartki. Nie zostało mi nic innego jak czysta improwizacja.

\- Yyy… dobry wieczór – powiedziałem drżącym głosem. Dziwnie było usłyszeć siebie, wielokrotnie głośniejszego niż zwykle. Ale to był już jakiś początek, prawda? – Dobry wieczór państwu. Nazywam się Andrew Warren i chciałbym serdecznie was wszystkich, drodzy goście, powitać na corocznym balu charytatywnym. Tym razem wasza hojność i dobre serca pozwolą na sfinansowanie aparatury ratującej życie małych pacjentów ze Szpitala Dziecięcego im. Matki Teresy. Czy to nie jest jeden z najszlachetniejszych celów, na jaki możecie przeznaczyć wasze ciężko zarobione pieniądze?

Boże, byłem taki zestresowany, że gadałem jak najęty. Ledwo kontrolowałem to, co mi ślina na język przyniosła. Uśmiechałem się szeroko, choć nerwowo. Mam nadzieję, że tego nie zauważyli.

\- Każdy z was, szanowni goście, może wrzucić do tej wielkiej skarbonki w rogu sali… - Machnąłem ręką w stronę ogromnej, przeszklonej szkatuły, w której na dnie już leżały banknoty. - … dowolną sumę. Pamiętajcie jednak, że to od waszej dobrej woli będzie zależał los tych małych istot, które zostały w młodym wieku doświadczone chorobą i cierpieniem… - Ależ ja jestem elokwentny i wzruszający. Sam siebie zadziwiam. Jakaś kobieta w błękitnej, wydekoltowanej sukni, wyjęła z torebeczki chusteczkę i zaczęła ocierać łzy. Czyli dobrze mi idzie, nie?

\- Więcej na ten temat będzie mógł państwu powiedzieć dyrektor Szpitala, pan Richard Bertrand. Brawo! – Przywołałem gestem stojącego za kulisami siwowłosego mężczyznę, a sala rozbrzmiała oklaskami. Zniżyłem trochę mikrofon, a potem stanąłem z brzegu. Spojrzałem w bok, gdzie Emily entuzjastycznie pokazywała mi, że jest ze mnie dumna. Uśmiechnąłem się do niej z rozbawieniem. Już teraz jakoś minęło pierwsze zdenerwowanie, wiedziałem, że dalej wszystko pójdzie według ustalonego porządku. Przeniosłem wzrok na tłum przede mną. Większość ludzi słuchała uważnie, część jednak szeptała między sobą i dałbym sobie rękę uciąć, że wcale nie na temat chorych dzieci. Sukienki kobiet błyszczały w sztucznym świetle. Ubrani na czarno kelnerzy roznosili szampana. Nad całością unosił się duszny opar perfum i lakieru do włosów.

Przejrzałem jeszcze raz wymiętoszone kartki z planem wieczoru i gdy tylko dyrektor szpitala skończył przemawiać, zaprosiłem na scenę kolejne osoby, pracowników placówki, sponsorów i organizatorów balu. Ludzie byli coraz bardziej znudzeni, ich rozmowy już nie takie ciche, tu i ówdzie rozlegały się donośniejsze śmiechy. To tyle, jeśli chodzi o elegancję i kulturę wyższych sfer. Prychnąłem pod nosem.

Na szczęście w końcu dorwałem się do mikrofonu, czym przykułem uwagę zebranego towarzystwa.

\- Moi drodzy, wysłuchaliśmy wielu osób, które wiedzą najlepiej, czego potrzebują chore dzieci. Teraz wy wiecie, co możecie zrobić i jak pomóc. Każdy datek się liczy. Jednak dzisiejszy wieczór to nie tylko rozmowy o pieniądzach, prawda? To też czas miłych rozmów, spotkań z dawno niewidzianymi znajomymi, czas zabawy. Zapraszamy teraz na uroczystą kolację. – Wskazałem na drugi koniec sali, gdzie stały zastawione jedzeniem stoły. – Pamiętajcie, żeby po drodze wrzucić jakiś banknot albo kilka do skarbonki! No chyba że ktoś woli wrzucić tam wypisany czek, to niech się nie krępuje! – Wśród rozchodzących się ludzi przebiegł rozbawiony śmiech.

Jestem okropnym wazeliniarzem. Zaraz chyba zwymiotuję od tych słodkości.

Wróciłem za kulisy, dziwnie wyczerpany. Zanim jednak zdążyłem klapnąć sobie na pierwszym wolnym krzesełku, dopadła mnie Emily. Przez dobrą chwilę ściskała mnie w ramionach, niemal miażdżąc mi kości.

\- Byłeś świetny! – wykrzyknęła, śmiejąc się radośnie. – Zachowujesz się, jakbyś robił to od zawsze.

\- W sensie, od zawsze wciskał ludziom kit..? – Mrugnąłem do niej, poluzowując krawat.

Przewróciła oczami.

\- Wiesz, o co mi chodzi. Masz teraz jakieś dwie godziny. Na razie puścimy po prostu muzykę, żeby leciała w tle. Potem zapowiesz naszych gości, którzy zagrają. A potem to już wejdzie zespół, który będzie grał podczas balu. I to będzie wszystko, czego od ciebie dziś oczekujemy.

\- Czyli już bliżej niż dalej… - Westchnąłem z ulgą.

Kolacja minęła bardzo szybko, zwłaszcza, że zaczęło mi się nudzić, więc po prostu kręciłem się po sali, między stołami, podjadając ciasta i popijając szampana. Yyy.. znaczy, z tym szampanem to nie przesadzałem, bo Emily by mnie zabiła na miejscu, gdyby to widziała. Niektórzy z gości zagadywali mnie, więc przysiadałem się na chwilę i z nimi rozmawiałem, by zaraz pójść dalej.

Dochodziła dwudziesta pierwsza, kiedy wróciłem za kulisy. Poprawiłem ubranie i fryzurę, przeglądając się w jakiejś nieco zmatowiałej szybie na zapleczu. Po chwili któryś z asystentów Emily wcisnął mi w dłoń granatową kopertę. Mogłem mieć tylko nadzieję, że są tam nazwy zaproszonych wykonawców, bo inaczej byłoby ze mną cienko. Dość głupio brzmiałoby, gdybym nagle miał zacząć ściemniać nazwę zespołu lub pomylić się w nazwisku artysty.

Odruchowo prostując plecy, wyszedłem z szerokim uśmiechem na scenę. Goście ponownie zaczęli się schodzić i wpatrywać we mnie ciekawie, oczekując dalszej części wieczoru.

\- Moi kochani! Kiedy już nasyciliście się tymi wspaniałymi potrawami, pora na kolejną przyjemność. Przyjemność dla duszy i umysłu. A w zasadzie dla naszych uszu. – Paplając tak radośnie, otwierałem powoli kopertę. Odetchnąłem z ulgą, widząc nagłówek: wykonawcy, a pod nim listę nazwisk z krótkimi opisami, co bardzo ułatwiło mi zapowiedzenie konkretnej osoby.

\- Na nasze specjalne zaproszenie, prosto z Monako, przyjechała znana na całym świecie piosenkarka, ambasadorka dobrej woli UNICEF… Khadja Nin! Powitajcie ją gromkimi brawami!

Sam zacząłem klaskać, ale zaraz zniknąłem za kulisami.

Stałem tam, zasłuchany w afrykańskie rytmy, olśniony głosem artystki, grą świateł, całą wytworzoną nagle atmosferą. Naprawdę, rzadko zdarza mi się, żeby muzyka tak na mnie działała. Ledwo się zorientowałem, że występ się skończył i mam zapowiedzieć następnego wykonawcę. Najpierw był jakiś zespół z Irlandii, potem jakaś lokalna gwiazda, o której nigdy nie słyszałem, potem jeszcze na scenę wpakował się dwudziestoosobowy chór z pobliskiego prywatnego liceum.

Marzyłem już, żeby ten wieczór się skończył. Chciało mi się pić, a na sali było coraz cieplej i duszniej. W końcu przyszedł czas na ostatniego zaproszonego artystę. Na scenę, z przeciwnej strony, technicy zaczęli wtaczać ogromny, czarny fortepian. Ustawili go na środku, tak że musiałem nieco się cofnąć. Rozwinąłem po raz ostatni kartkę z nazwiskami i zerkając co chwilę na publiczność, czytałem:

\- Pochodzi z Londynu, ukończył z wyróżnieniem Royal Academy of Music w sekcji fortepianu, jest wielokrotnym zwycięzcą lokalnych oraz międzynarodowych konkursów pianistycznych, w zeszłym roku zajął drugie miejsce w Międzynarodowym Konkursie Muzycznym im. Piotra Czajkowskiego. Powitajcie… - Zaciąłem się. Zaciąłem się na amen. Boże. Dlaczego..? Dlaczego ten cholerny, czarny fortepian, dlaczego cały ten opis dokonań artystycznych nie zapalił mi żadnej lampki w głowie? Nie błysnął ostrzegawczo i nie nakazał panować nad swoimi emocjami? Bo teraz już było trochę za późno. Serce zaczęło walić mi w piersi jak szalone. Fala wspomnień sprzed ponad półtora roku zalała nieco oszołomiony umysł. Jak bardzo jedna osoba, jedno nazwisko może wbić się w pamięć, wyryć w niej nieścieralny ślad? Jak często można myśleć o osobie, której właściwie się nie znało, którą spotkało się raz w życiu, która przypadkiem wdarła się w to życie niczym błyskawica, jasna i szybka, by zostawić po sobie bezsensowną, niczym niedającą się zapełnić, pustkę? Tak ja myślałem często o tamtym dniu stłuczki i o tym następnym, kiedy miałem odebrać pieniądze za naprawę samochodu, a znalazłem pokój z fortepianem i chyba najsamotniejszego człowieka na świecie. Młodego panicza. Znalazłem go… a potem uciekłem, jak tchórz. I nie było dnia, żebym sobie tego nie wyrzucał i nie chciał tam wrócić. I nie było nocy, żebym nie myślał o nim, o tym, co zaszło między nami i o tym, co zajść mogło, gdybym tego nie zaprzepaścił.

A teraz jego imię widniało na kartce w moich drżących dłoniach. Czyli był tu. Był teraz gdzieś w pobliżu, za kulisami, szykując się do występu. Modliłem się w duchu… tak, to na pewno. Tylko o co? Czy chciałem, żeby mnie poznał, chciałem widzieć wyrzut w jego oczach? Albo jeszcze coś gorszego? A może… może o to, żeby wcale nie zwrócił na mnie uwagi? Żeby przeszedł obok obojętnie, usiadł przy fortepianie i odpłynął na dźwiękach muzyki? Tak, chyba tak. Zresztą, skąd mam wiedzieć, czy tamten deszczowy wieczór w ogóle zapamiętał, czy uczyniło to na nim jakiekolwiek wrażenie? Minęło tyle czasu… Tylko ktoś taki jak ja, ktoś tak interpretujący rzeczywistość, doszukujący się znaczenia tam, gdzie go zwykle nie ma, może sobie pozwolić na rozpamiętywanie irracjonalnych zdarzeń.

Tyle pytań pojawiło się na raz w mojej głowie, tyle znaków zapytania, że dopiero natarczywy szept Emily dochodzący gdzieś z boku, wyrwał mnie z zamyślenia.

\- Andy! Andy… co się stało? Mów coś, człowieku!

Podniosłem wzrok i rozejrzałem się po tłumie pod sceną. Widocznie moje nagłe milczenie skuteczniej przykuło ich uwagę niż moje wcześniejsze słowa, gdyż dosłownie wszyscy wpatrywali się we mnie zaintrygowani.

Oddychając głęboko, zebrałem się w sobie i powiedziałem:

\- … powitajcie Erica Fitzgeralda!

Rozległy się zachęcające brawa. Dopiero wtedy odwróciłem się w prawo i… tak, stał tam, obok Emily. Dokładnie taki, jakim go zapamiętałem. Drobny, szczupły, jasnowłosy. Dziś ubrany wyjątkowo elegancko, w czarny frak, idealnie pasujący do wizerunku pianisty.

Na chwiejnych nogach ruszyłem w stronę kulisów. W tym samym momencie Emily lekko popchnęła Erica do przodu, uśmiechając się do niego radośnie. Miałem wrażenie, jakby cała ta sytuacja była wyjęta z filmu. Szliśmy obaj naprzeciwko siebie, powoli, odprowadzani wzrokiem setek ludzi, oświetleni z góry niby na chwałę Pańską. Patrzyłem na niego uważnie, próbując odczytać choćby najmniejszy sygnał. A on… nie odrywał ode mnie wzroku. Ani na sekundę. Duże, szare oczy badały moją twarz. I już nie miałem wątpliwości, że mnie rozpoznał. Mimo to nie porzucił maski skupienia, powagi czy może obojętności. Jeśli spotkanie mnie, bądź co bądź, dość nieoczekiwane, wstrząsnęło nim, nie dał tego po sobie poznać w żaden sposób. W końcu jednak wychodził na scenę. Na oczach tylu osób nie będzie odstawiał szopki, był profesjonalistą w każdym calu, kontrolował swoje emocje, tego byłem całkowicie pewien.

Minęliśmy się bez słowa.

Zszedłem za kulisy i od razu dopadła mnie Emily.

\- Andy, dobrze się czujesz..? – zapytała z troską, lecz zaraz znowu zaczęła radośnie krzyczeć szeptem, o ile to nie jakaś sprzeczność. – Widzisz, już po wszystkim! Cały wieczór świetnie się udał. Znaczy, część oficjalna. Bardzo dobrze ci poszło. – Uśmiechnęła się ciepło. – Pewnie jesteś zmęczony, co? Jak my wszyscy.

Skinąłem niemrawo głową.

\- Muszę sobie gdzieś usiąść na chwilę – mruknąłem.

Poszukałem wzrokiem wolnego krzesełka, ale wszystkie tajemniczo gdzieś zniknęły, więc tylko osunąłem się po ścianie zaplecza na podłogę. Zamknąłem oczy. W tym momencie doleciała mnie dobrze znana spokojna melodia, która nieodparcie kojarzyła mi się tylko z tamtym deszczowym dniem i pokojem pogrążonym w półmroku.

Zagryzłem wargi, zastanawiając się, co teraz…

Nie tak to sobie wyobrażałem. Bo, owszem, wyobrażałem, i to nie raz czy dwa. Jednak układanie scenariuszy nigdy nie było moją mocną stroną i w dodatku mnie mocno stresowało.

Rozejrzałem się dyskretnie po zapleczu. Widziałem Emily, kilka dziewczyn z charakteryzatorni oraz gościa od nagłośnienia. Wszyscy stali tuż za kulisami, nieruchomo, zasłuchani w melodię płynącą ze sceny. Nie dziwiłem się im. Gdybym nie czuł się tak skołowany, pewnie sam podszedłbym do nich. Ale teraz wolałem skorzystać z chwili i dyskretnie się ulotnić, mimo że wcale nie byłem pewien, czy naprawdę tego chcę. Niemniej wstałem z podłogi, otrzepałem spodnie i możliwie bezszelestnie przeszedłem do pokoju służbowego. Zostawiłem na biurku karteczkę adresowaną do Emily, wyjaśniając, dlaczego znikam wcześniej i to tak bez słowa. Zabrałem swoje rzeczy i wolnym krokiem ruszyłem przed siebie, zanurzając się w słabo oświetlonym korytarzu.

Ta część budynku nie była dziś przeznaczona do użytku. Nikogo tu nie było. Nikt nieproszony nie pałętał się po holu, nieważne, czy to ktoś z obsługi, czy z gości. Im dalej szedłem, tym dźwięki muzyki stawały się coraz cichsze, coraz bardziej odległe. Coraz bardziej nieprawdziwe. Może tak naprawdę nigdy ich nie było..? A może to grał ktoś inny? Ktoś, kogo nie znałem, kogo nigdy na oczy nie widziałem.

Boże. Co ja wygaduję!

Aż przystanąłem z wrażenia. Tak bardzo chcę sobie to wmówić? Tak łatwo mi to przychodzi? Przeczesałem z frustracją włosy. Dlaczego wobec tego kręcę się jak głupi po korytarzu zamiast normalnie udać się do wyjścia, zamknąć za sobą drzwi i już nigdy nie wracać do tych ludzi i do tego miejsca? Nie potrafiłem sobie tego racjonalnie wyjaśnić. Nic, co wiązało się w jakikolwiek sposób z osobą Erica, nie dało się wyjaśnić.

Podjąłem moją dziwną wędrówkę po budynku. Tutaj już panowała niezmącona cisza. Nawet moje kroki były przytłumione, ostrożne. Rozejrzałem się niepewnie, sam już nie wiedząc, gdzie jestem i co tu robię. W półmroku majaczyły się ustawione pod ścianami regały, całkiem puste, bezużyteczne. Mijałem kolejne zamknięte drzwi. I pewnie chodziłbym tak bez celu, nie wiem jak długo, gdyby nagle nie ogarnęło mnie zniechęcenie. Niemoc. Coś jak paraliż, który nie dotyka bezpośrednio ciała, lecz duszę i umysł. Nie pozwala na podjęcie decyzji, na przemyślenie czegokolwiek, blokuje myśli i uczucia. Bez sił opadłem na ustawioną pod oknem drewnianą ławkę i ukryłem twarz w dłoniach. Ogarnął mnie nagły chłód.

Co ja robię...?

Co powinienem zrobić?

A może raczej, co chciałem zrobić...?

Rozsądek domagał się, bym natychmiast wstał, znalazł wyjście, najlepiej służbowe, nie główne, i po prostu wyszedł. Wrócił do domu, wziął prysznic i poszedł spać. Bo jutro wszystko już będzie inaczej. Będzie lepiej. Rozsądek chciał, żebym nie komplikował sobie życia. Jest, jakie jest, ale jest dobre. Po co sobie utrudniać? Po co rozpamiętywać? Przeżyłem półtora roku, przeżyję i następne.

Tymczasem ten organ, uznawany za symbol wszelkich uczuć, który czasem kołacze jak szalony, czasem boli, czasem jest złamany, organ powszechnie nazywany sercem, z całych sił próbował poderwać mnie na nogi, żebym biegiem wrócił na salę balową, żebym odnalazł Erica, żebym… No właśnie, co? Tego już nie wiedziałem. Wykraczało to poza granice mojej wyobraźni.

\- Boże. Boże… - szeptałem do siebie w ciszy, licząc, że Bóg mnie usłyszy i ześle rozwiązanie.

Nagle pomiędzy tą ciszą i moimi szeptami dał się słyszeć jeszcze inny dźwięk. Odgłos kroków, teraz już dość blisko, bo wcześniej nie zwróciłem na niego uwagi. Podniosłem głowę i nasłuchiwałem, wstrzymując oddech. Może ten ktoś przejdzie dalej i mnie nie zauważy. Wybitnie nie chciałem teraz odpowiadać na żadne mniej lub bardziej dociekliwe pytania. Siedziałem bez ruchu, a kroki były tuż-tuż. Jeszcze kilka metrów, jeszcze kilka sekund…

… i zza rogu wyłoniła się szczupła postać w czarnym fraku.

Eric.

Stanął w smudze światła padającego z latarni za oknem. Znowu wydawał mi się nienaturalnie jasny, nierzeczywisty. Szare oczy lśniły, kiedy wpatrywał się we mnie z niezwykłą intensywnością. Czekał na mój ruch. W milczeniu, jak to zawsze on.

A ja… Wstałem, choć nogi się pode mną uginały i podszedłem bliżej do niego. Jak mnie znalazł? Skąd wiedział, gdzie szukać? Dlaczego w ogóle mnie szukał? Co zamierzał zrobić? Tyle pytań pojawiło się nagle, przytłoczyło mnie, nie pozwalając wyartykułować choćby jednego logicznego zdania. Staliśmy więc tak w pełnej napięcia ciszy, przyglądając się w sobie.

Wtedy jednak Eric sięgnął ręką do kieszeni fraka, wyciągnął z niej niewielki bloczek kartek i długopis. Patrzyłem zdumiony, jak z pełną skupienia miną napisał coś na karteczce, oderwał ją i wyciągnął w moją stronę tak, aby światło latarni mogło ją oświetlić. Bez problemu oczytałem trzy słowa:

_Pamiętasz mnie, Andy._

I to nie było pytanie.

A mimo to powiedziałem szeptem:

\- Oczywiście, że cię pamiętam, Eric.

Tylko tyle. Ale chyba mu to wystarczyło, bo nagle chwycił mnie za rękę i pociągnął w stronę pierwszych z brzegu drzwi. Zaskoczony niemal z rozpędu poleciałem za nim. Oślepiło nas jasne światło lampy z czujnikiem ruchu tuż przy wejściu do, jak się okazało, toalety. Nie oponowałem, kiedy przycisnął mnie do ściany i z jakąś rozpaczliwą determinacją wpił się w moje usta. Całował mnie chaotycznie, zaciskając dłonie na mojej marynarce. Kiedy obaj straciliśmy oddech, odsunął się i… rany, chyba jednocześnie dotarło do nas, co się właściwie przed chwilą stało. Spojrzał na mnie spłoszony, na blade policzki wpłynął ciemny rumieniec. Ukrywając głowę w ramionach, osunął się po przeciwległej ścianie.

Chyba nigdy w życiu nie byłem tak zdezorientowany i tak bardzo nie wiedziałem, co robić, ale przyklęknąłem przy chłopaku i dotknąłem drżącą dłonią jego włosów.

\- Eric – powiedziałem cicho. – Eric, spójrz na mnie, proszę.

Podniósł na mnie pełen zakłopotania wzrok.

\- Ja… Nic się nie stało. To znaczy… Stało się… - Czy wyduszenie z siebie kilku słów naprawdę przekraczało moje możliwości? Jakoś przed trzystuosobową publicznością dałem radę, cholera. – Ale to w porządku, jeśli o mnie chodzi. Naprawdę.

Tym razem spojrzał na mnie z lekkim niedowierzaniem, więc uśmiechnąłem się do niego pogodnie.

\- Poza tym… cieszę się, że cię widzę.

Coś jakby cień ulgi przemknął po jego twarzy. Oparł głowę na moim ramieniu, oddychając spokojnie. I tak trwaliśmy w ciszy, nawet nie wiem jak długo, póki z oddali nie dobiegł nas odgłos kroków.   
I wołanie:

\- Eric?! Eric! Jesteś tu?

Kobiecy głos rozbrzmiewał po pustym korytarzu zwielokrotniony echem. Drgnąłem zaskoczony, nie mając pojęcia, kto to może być. Ale Eric chyba wiedział, bo natychmiast cały się spiął w sobie. Wstał i z zaciętą miną pociągnął mnie głębiej do środka łazienki.

\- C-co..? Co się dzie.. – Nie dał mi dokończyć i bezceremonialnie zatkał mi usta dłonią, wpychając nas obu do ostatniej kabiny i zamykając za nami drzwi na zasuwkę.

Co by nie powiedzieć, było tam dość ciasno. Stałem oparty plecami o ściankę, obejmując w pasie zdenerwowanego Erica. Przyznaję, kompletnie nie orientowałem się w całej sytuacji, dlatego z ciekawością czekałem na rozwój akcji.

Wtedy już całkiem blisko rozbrzmiał ponownie ów kobiecy głos:

\- Eeeric, jesteś tu?

Skrzypnęły drzwi. Eric spojrzał na mnie błagalnie i przyłożył palec do ust. Skinąłem głową, żeby go uspokoić. Tymczasem w łazience rozległ się stukot obcasów. Kobieta szła powoli i sprawdzała każdą kabinę po kolei. Obaj wstrzymaliśmy oddech, kiedy podeszła do ostatniej, w której byliśmy ukryci, i pociągnęła za klamkę.

\- Eric? – zapytała zdziwiona, nie mogąc otworzyć.

Chłopak spojrzał na mnie przerażony. Niewiele myśląc, wydusiłem z siebie:

\- Zajęte.

\- Och, przepraszam. Nie wiedziałam… - powiedziała zmieszana.

\- Nie szkodzi – mruknąłem. Ale zaraz, nie mogąc się oprzeć, dodałem: - Co pani robi w męskiej toalecie?

\- Hmm… o ile się nie mylę, to damska toaleta. I szukam syna. – Zastukała obcasami, chodząc w tę i z powrotem po wyłożonej kafelkami podłodze.

\- Damska...? – Zagryzłem z całej siły wargi, żeby nie wybuchnąć śmiechem. No, pięknie! Świetnie trafiliśmy! – Więc mówi pani, że szuka pani syna w damskiej toalecie?

\- Tak… Nie! To znaczy.. wolałam sprawdzić. Paliło się światło… - mówiła z wahaniem. – A może pan... może pan widział mojego syna?

Spojrzałem z rozbawieniem na Erica, uczepionego kurczowo mojej koszuli. Jemu chyba nie było za bardzo do śmiechu, bo dosłownie gromił mnie wzrokiem za kontynuowanie tej rozmowy.

\- Cóż, nie, nie widziałem tu nikogo. Tym bardziej żadnego dziecka.

\- Dziecka? – powtórzyła zdumiona. – Eric nie jest dzieckiem. On... on... występował dziś podczas balu. Grał na fortepianie. Może pan słyszał?

\- Och, tak, słyszałem, oczywiście. Bardzo pięknie grał. Musi mu pani pogratulować.

Boże, nie wiedziałem jak długo jeszcze dam radę pociągnąć tę dziwną rozmowę bez wybuchnięcia śmiechem. Cała ta sytuacja była tak nieprawdopodobna, tak irracjonalna… W życiu bym nie pomyślał, że będę dzisiejszego wieczoru ukrywał się w damskiej toalecie, ściśnięty w maleńkiej kabinie między ścianką a kiblem, trzymając w ramionach najpiękniejszego chłopaka pod słońcem, ubranego w czarny, elegancki frak, i rozmawiając przez drzwi z jego matką.

Odetchnąłem głęboko, próbując się opanować.

\- Pewnie wmieszał się w tłum na sali. Powinna pani tam go poszukać, wśród gości.

\- Tak, tak, z pewnością… - powiedziała w zamyśleniu.

Oczekiwaliśmy, że teraz już sobie pójdzie, ale ona najwyraźniej stała i zastanawiała się, co zrobić.

Odchrząknąłem znacząco.

\- Ekhm... Czy ma pani jeszcze jakieś pytania? Jestem tu za potrzebą i trochę się krępuję.

Eric spojrzał na mnie zdumiony, a ja ledwo zdusiłem w sobie śmiech.

\- Och, tak, przepraszam – zreflektowała się w porę pani Fitzgerald. – Już nie przeszkadzam. Do widzenia.

I wyszła.

\- Do widzenia… - szepnąłem i zacząłem niekontrolowanie chichotać, za co oberwałem w ramię od Erica.

\- No co? Już poszła. – Ruszyłem się, by otworzyć drzwi, co spowodowało kolejną nerwową reakcję chłopaka. - Spokojnie. Tylko sprawdzę…

Ostrożnie wyjrzałem z kabiny, ale łazienka była pusta. Potem zerknąłem na korytarz, ale on również świecił pustkami. W ciszy nie było słychać ani stukotu obcasów, ani muzyki.

Byliśmy tu tylko my.

Spojrzałem na Erica niepewnie.

\- Co teraz?

Wzruszył ramionami, wpatrując się we mnie uważnie.

\- Musisz wracać do domu? – zapytałem.

Chłopak wyjął z kieszeni bloczek kartek i napisał: _Tak._

Westchnąłem smutno, choć w zasadzie właśnie takiej odpowiedzi się spodziewałem. Tymczasem Eric znowu dopisał coś na kartce.

_Ale nie chcę._

Aww, ktoś tu się okazuje buntownikiem. Uśmiechnąłem się do niego zachęcająco.

\- Więc co chcesz robić?

Zastanowił się przez chwilę, marszcząc jasne brwi, i napisał:

_A co zwykle robią normalni młodzi ludzie w sobotni wieczór?_

I podkreślił słowo _normalni_.

\- Robią wiele rzeczy – powiedziałem wesoło. Widać niespodzianek ciąg dalszy, jeśli chodzi o dzisiejszy dzień.

 _Zdaję się na Ciebie, bo ja kompletnie się na tym nie znam._ – odpowiedział.

\- Okej… - Powoli zaczął mi kiełkować w głowie plan. – Pójdziemy gdzieś, jeszcze zobaczymy gdzie. Ale najpierw… - Zlustrowałem go wzrokiem. - … najpierw musimy się przebrać. W tych ciuchach zwracamy zbyt dużą uwagę. Dlatego na początek idziemy do mnie.

Coś jakby cień rozbawienia przemknął przez jego twarz. Rany, był tak skąpy w wyrażaniu swoich emocji, że naprawdę musiałem się skupiać, by wyłapać każdą jego reakcję. Zdecydowanie nie ułatwiał mi komunikowania się z nim. Cóż, w pewien sposób stanowił bardzo ciekawe wyzwanie.

Uznałem to jednak za zgodę, a może raczej brak protestu, więc uśmiechnąłem się do niego szeroko i rzekłem radośnie:

\- No to chodźmy!

Ale zanim zdążyłem zrobić choćby jeden krok, złapał mnie za rękę i pokazał mi kartkę z napisanym: _Byle nie głównym wyjściem. Tam na pewno czeka mój ojciec i Arthur. Zauważą nas._

Nie pomyślałem o tym, to prawda, ale zaraz przypomniałem sobie o wyjściu służbowym.

\- Dobra, pójdziemy przez zaplecze.

Chwyciłem go za dłoń i poszliśmy ciemnym korytarzem, kierując się ku sali balowej. Im bliżej byliśmy, tym więcej światła nas otaczało i coraz więcej ludzi nas mijało, dlatego skradaliśmy się ostrożnie, wyglądając zza każdego rogu i rozglądając się niespokojnie. Bez przeszkód udało nam się jednak dostać na zaplecze i już po chwili wyszliśmy na chłodne, wilgotne powietrze.

Nasze oddechy zamieniały się w obłoczki pary, kiedy szliśmy wolnym krokiem do mojego mieszkania. Milczeliśmy całą drogę. No dobrze, ja milczałem. Nie chciałem burzyć tej dziwnej atmosfery, jaka się między nami wytworzyła. Coś magicznego. W ciszy późnego wieczoru miasto powoli zasypiało, gasły światła w domach, zapalały za to na ulicach. Z daleka dał się słyszeć jednostajny szum samochodów mknących po autostradzie.

Szliśmy, trzymając się za ręce i zerkając na siebie co chwilę nieśmiało. I było to, przynajmniej dla mnie, tak naturalne, tak oczywiste, tak pozbawione jakiegokolwiek skrępowania, że można by pomyśleć, iż znamy się od dłuższego czasu i nie jest to nasze tak naprawdę pierwsze spotkanie.   
A przecież tak było, z czego doskonale zdawałem sobie sprawę.

Kiedy dotarliśmy na miejsce, zacząłem się minimalnie denerwować, bo nie uprzedziłem swoich współlokatorów, że będę miał gościa, choćby miał wejść na dosłownie pięć minut. I nie, nie chodziło o to, że mogą mieć coś przeciwko, bo na pewno by nie mieli. Już nie raz przyprowadzałem znajomych, oni swoich zresztą też, i nigdy nie było żadnych problemów. Chodziło o to, że po prostu, najzwyczajniej w świecie… mogli zostawić w mieszkaniu straszny chlew.

Z obawą otworzyłem drzwi i… odetchnąłem z niemałą ulgą. Nie było źle. Mogło być lepiej, ale naprawdę nie było źle. Mimo to wpuściłem Erica i mruknąłem:

\- Przepraszam za mały bałagan. Nie spodziewałem się nikogo dzisiaj.

Ale on chyba nawet nie zwrócił na to uwagi. Rozglądał się uważnie po pokoju, dokładnie lustrując każdy kąt, każdy mebel, każdą półkę. Obserwowałem jak ostrożnie dotyka porcelanowych figurek, które namiętnie kolekcjonowała Lizzy, jak muska dłonią niedokończony obraz olejny Jake’a… Przypomniało mi się, że z równą delikatnością dotyka klawiszy fortepianu, wydobywając z nich melodię.

Boże, on był niesamowity… Mogłem patrzeć na niego bez końca. Naprawdę, gapiłem się na niego z uwielbieniem, stojąc bez ruchu na środku pomieszczenia. W końcu odwrócił się w moją stronę i spojrzał na mnie pytająco, jakby nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że jest sprawcą mętliku w mojej biednej głowie. Wzruszyłem ramionami i z nieco spłoszonym uśmiechem przeszedłem do mojego pokoju. W końcu przecież przyszliśmy do mnie w konkretnym celu, prawda?

Otworzyłem szafę i zacząłem przebierać w stercie ciuchów, starając się znaleźć coś, co pasowałoby na Erica. Tymczasem chłopak wszedł za mną i tutaj również rozglądał się z ciekawością. Zerkałem na niego kątem oka, gdy wziął z mojego biurka dwa zdjęcia i zaczął je uważnie studiować. Po chwili wyciągnął oba w moją stronę, patrząc na mnie wyczekująco. Podszedłem do niego, trzymając w rękach skórzaną kurtkę.

\- To moja rodzina – powiedziałem, choć pewnie i tak się domyślił. Spojrzałem na uwiecznionych na fotografii moich bliskich i uśmiechnąłem się lekko. – To mój tata. – Wskazałem palcem siwiejącego bruneta. – To moja młodsza siostra, Claire. To Jenna, moja… macocha. Nie lubię tego słowa, jest takie... negatywne, nie sądzisz? A Jenna jest naprawdę w porządku. A to... – Tym razem pokazałem małego, chudego chłopca z buzią pełną piegów. - ... mój przyrodni brat, Jimmy.

Eric przyglądał im się jeszcze chwilę, a potem wskazał drugie zdjęcie.

\- To moja mama… - szepnąłem.

Spojrzał na mnie przeciągle, ale o nic więcej nie zapytał. Znaczy, on nigdy nie pytał. Ale ja i tak wiedziałem, kiedy chciał zadać pytanie. Tym razem nie…

\- Znalazłem coś dla ciebie – powiedziałem, pokazując mu kurtkę.

Uniósł zdziwiony brwi i odstawił fotografie na biurko. Pomogłem mu zdjąć marynarkę i dziwną białą kamizelkę i odłożyłem je na łóżko.

\- Zabierzesz je następnym razem.

Jego twarz rozjaśniła się nagle i znów pojawiło się na niej coś jakby nieśmiały uśmiech, kiedy prawidłowo zinterpretował moje słowa.

\- Kurtkę też będziesz musiał mi oddać… - rzekłem rozbawiony, kiedy ją zakładał. Oceniłem efekt i musiałem przyznać, że mimo iż eleganckie spodnie i koszula średnio pasowały do czarnej, skórzanej, poprzecieranej kurtki, to wyglądał idealnie. Zwłaszcza z zaczerwienionymi policzkami i poczochranymi, jasnymi włosami.

-… chociaż może nie… - mruknąłem, przygryzając wargę. – Wyglądasz w niej lepiej niż ja.

Nie mogłem się powstrzymać i musnąłem delikatnie kciukiem jego policzek. Roześmiałem się, widząc jego zdezorientowanie. Ściągnąłem marynarkę i założyłem ulubioną bluzę. Taaaak, teraz naprawdę świetnie do siebie pasowaliśmy.

 

Wyszliśmy z bloku i skierowaliśmy się ku centrum. Londyn o tej porze nadal tętnił życiem. Życiem klubowym, kawiarnianym, pubowym. I tak dalej. Ciągle mijali nas rozbawieni ludzie, niektórzy zachowując się nieco... za głośno, mówiąc oględnie.

Zerkałem co chwilę na Erica, sprawdzając, czy zaraz nie ucieknie gdzie pieprz rośnie, widząc jak zachowują się „normalni młodzi ludzie w sobotni wieczór”. Ale on tylko rozglądał się zafascynowany dokoła. Całym sobą zdawał się chłonąć atmosferę miasta. W jego szeroko otwartych oczach odbijały się jaskrawe neony mijanych witryn sklepowych. W końcu spojrzał na mnie i zarumienił się lekko, jakby spłoszony swoją dziecinną ciekawością. Zwolnił krok i wyciągnął z kieszeni bloczek kartek oraz długopis. Napisał coś szybko i pokazał mi.

_Powiedz mi coś o sobie._

\- Ale co? – zapytałem odruchowo.

Wzruszył ramionami i rozłożył szeroko ręce, jakby mówił: „Wszystko!”.

Uśmiechnąłem się do niego rozbawiony.

\- Hmm… Mam na imię Andy…

Roześmiałem się, widząc jak przewraca oczami.

\- No co? Od czegoś trzeba zacząć. Urodziłem się w Winchester i tam nadal mieszka moja rodzina. Do Londynu przyjechałem na studia. Jestem na piątym roku antropologii – dodałem w ramach uzupełnienia. – Na uczelni zostałem wybrany na zastępcę przewodniczącego samorządu studenckiego. Właśnie dlatego dziś mnie wkręcili w prowadzenie tego balu. – Westchnąłem, przypominając sobie ostatnie parę godzin.

W międzyczasie doszliśmy na miejsce. Stanęliśmy przed pubem o uroczej nazwie Headless Woman. Otworzyłem drzwi, przepuszczając Erica do środka. Chłopak wszedł niepewnie, rozglądając się dokoła.

\- Spójrz tutaj. – Wszedłem tuż za nim i widząc jego zdezorientowaną minę, wskazałem na herb nad drzwiami. Na sporym kawałku blachy widniała namalowana odcięta kobieca głowa. Jasne włosy rozsypane wokół niej umoczone były we krwi. Obok leżało ciało wygięte w dość dziwnej pozie. Pod tarczą dało się odczytać napis wyryty na kiepsko ociosanym kawałku drewna: _Here is a woman who has lost her head / She's quiet now—you see she's dead._ Zaśmiałem się i ująłem za łokieć zdumionego Erica, prowadząc go do baru poprzez tłum ludzi. Dopchnęliśmy się do lady i pozostało tylko czekać na barmankę, choć przy takim oblężeniu pubu mogliśmy sobie trochę poczekać. Jednak po chwili złapałem spojrzenie dziewczyny za barem i uśmiechnąłem się do niej zachęcająco. Zadziałało, ha! Podeszła od razu, uśmiechnęła się serdecznie, a potem... potem jej uśmiech jeszcze bardziej się poszerzył, kiedy dostrzegła stojącego obok mnie Erica.

Odchrząknąłem, próbując zwrócić na siebie uwagę.

\- Co dla was, chłopaki? – zapytała, wciąż patrząc na mojego towarzysza, który z kamienną twarzą  obserwował dziewczynę, jakby nie zdając sobie sprawy, że skupiał na sobie całą jej uwagę. Zresztą, nie dziwię się jej.

\- Dwa razy Bitter Ale – powiedziałem głośniej niż trzeba, ale przynajmniej poskutkowało. Po chwili zapłaciłem i ruszyliśmy ku chyba ostatniemu wolnemu stolikowi w sali, ukrytemu w rogu pod ścianą. Mnie to pasowało – dawało trochę prywatności i zapewniało mniejszy hałas.

\- Mam nadzieję, że cię nie upiję tym jednym piwem.. – mruknąłem, spoglądając na Erica znad kufla.

Chłopak ponownie wyciągnął z kieszeni kartki i długopis i odpisał:

_Nie musisz się tym martwić. Aż tak źle ze mną nie jest._

Spojrzał na mnie uważnie i dopisał: _Szkoda, że nie potrafisz migać. To by wiele ułatwiło. Rozumiałbyś mnie, a ja nie musiałbym ciągle pisać._

\- Nauczysz mnie. Zamigaj coś teraz – poprosiłem.

Zawahał się przez sekundę, a potem dotknął palcem wskazującym prawej ręki swojej klatki piersiowej, następnie kciukiem i środkowym palcem zrobił ruch, jakby chciał złapać materiał koszuli, ale tylko lekko go muskając, potem wskazał na mnie, a potem jeszcze złączył wszystkie palce obu dłoni, zaledwie stykając je opuszkami, by zaraz je rozłączyć, rozkładając szeroko ręce [1].

Patrzyłem na niego jak zaczarowany, chociaż nie miałem bladego pojęcia, co właśnie powiedział.

\- Ty… Ja… i… Nie mam pojęcia, co dalej. – Roześmiałem się. Mógłbym przysiąc, że Eric też uśmiechnął się ledwo zauważalnie.

_Jak się nauczysz migać, to będziesz wiedział._

Zamyślił się na chwilę.

_Dokończ opowiadanie o sobie, dobrze?_

Westchnąłem cicho i upiłem łyk piwa.

\- Nie wiem, co jeszcze mogę ci powiedzieć. Nie jestem jakąś specjalnie ciekawą osobą. – Wzruszyłem ramionami.

Eric przechylił głowę i spojrzał na mnie z niedowierzaniem. W szarych oczach odbijały się lampy znad baru.

\- No dobrze – mruknąłem, ścierając palcem krople wody ze ścianki kufla. – Hmm… Mój ulubiony kolor to zielony. Ulubiony film to „Equilibrium” z Christianem Balem, chociaż lubię też „Matrixa”. Z muzyki słucham głównie rocka i moim marzeniem jest pójść na koncert Kings of Leon. W przyszłości chciałbym wyjechać do Azji, poznać tamtejszą kulturę i obserwować ludzi. Moim ulubionym daniem jest świąteczny pudding cioci Caroline. Sam trochę potrafię gotować, ale to nic spektakularnego. Uwielbiam grać w koszykówkę, w szkole średniej byłem w reprezentacji. Jak byłem mały, zbierałem do słoika pająki. Chciałem, żeby któryś mnie ugryzł i wtedy byłbym Spidermanem, jak z komiksu. Ale potem moja młodsza siostra je znalazła, rozbiła słoik i dostała ataku paniki, a ja dostałem szlaban na komiksy i oglądanie telewizji. – Odetchnąłem głośno, próbując się skoncentrować, bo czułem, że zaczynam gadać coraz bardziej chaotycznie. Eric nie odrywał ode mnie wzroku, słuchając mnie w pełnym skupieniu. – Moje poglądy są bardziej liberalne, ale polityka mnie nudzi. Niemniej chodzę na wybory. W ludziach cenię szczerość i oddanie. Nie mam problemów  zaufaniem, ale gdy ktoś mnie zawiedzie, długo to pamiętam. Nie potrafię wymienić swojej największej wady ani zalety. Jest ich chyba zbyt dużo. Wierzę w Boga, a przynajmniej chciałbym wierzyć, że ktoś nad nami czuwa. – Zamilkłem na chwilę. – Lubię siedzieć do późna w nocy i nie cierpię wstawać rano. Lubię podjadać Nutellę ze słoika i jeść kanapki z szynką i dżemem. Nie słodzę herbaty od jakiś pięciu lat, no w sumie odkąd zacząłem trochę oszczędzać. Mój pierwszy samochód kupiłem za własne pieniądze, choć trochę tata mi dorzucił. Dlatego potem dostałem opieprz, gdy pewien gbur za kierownicą czarnej limuzyny przygrzmocił mi w zderzak. – Uśmiechnąłem się, wspominając tę małą stłuczkę sprzed półtora roku. – Klnę tylko, gdy jestem wściekły. I... gadam za dużo, gdy jestem zdenerwowany albo jest mi bardzo wesoło. Skończyłem – oznajmiłem.

Eric patrzył na mnie bez słowa. Kąciki jego ust drżały, jakby zaraz miał się roześmiać.

Westchnąłem. Jak Boga kocham, nauczę go kiedyś normalnie się uśmiechać!

Chłopak sięgnął po długopis i napisał: _Czyli teraz się denerwowałeś?_

\- Nie. Teraz jest mi wesoło. – Uśmiechnąłem się szeroko. – Dobra, twoja kolej.

Eric spochmurniał lekko i zagryzł wargę.

_Nie lubię o sobie mówić. Równie dobrze możesz przeczytać o mnie w internecie._

Pokręciłem głową, patrząc na niego uważnie.

\- W internecie nie ma wszystkiego.

Spojrzał na mnie podejrzliwie, unosząc brew.

_Skąd wiesz?_

\- Wiem – odparłem lekko jak wcielenie niewinności. – Jest data urodzenia, osiągnięcia artystyczne, ukończone szkoły, wartość majątku i zawód rodziców. Ale nie ma nic o tobie. O tobie jako o osobie, która siedzi naprzeciwko mnie tu i teraz. – Odczekałem chwilę na jego reakcję, ale on tylko zerkał niespokojnie w stronę baru. – Hej, jeśli nie chcesz mówić, to cię nie zmuszę. Rozumiem. Chciałbym tylko, żeby to działało w dwie strony.

Skinął głową na potwierdzenie, a potem znów zerknął na kogoś za mną.

\- Co się dzieje? – zapytałem, widząc, że cały się spiął w sobie, bo siedział nienaturalnie prosto, zaciskając ręce na kuflu, a twarz znów ubrał w maskę obojętności.

 _Barmanka…_ \- napisał i zawahał się. – _Rozmawia z jakimiś dziewczynami i co chwilę się tu gapią. Czy coś jest nie tak ze mną?_ – Spojrzał na mnie niepewnie.

Ledwo zdołałem zdusić wybuch śmiechu.

\- Nie – odparłem całkowicie poważnie. – To właśnie znaczy, że wszystko jest w najlepszym porządku.

Trudno się dziwić  reakcji płci żeńskiej, Eric bowiem był... no naprawdę ponad przeciętną. Przyciągał spojrzenia. Wabił swoim pięknem i niezwykłością. I najwyraźniej kompletnie nie zdawał sobie z tego sprawy.

Odwróciłem się, posłałem barmance pełne satysfakcji spojrzenie i... przesunąłem swoje krzesełko tak że skutecznie zasłaniałem chłopaka przed jej łakomym wzrokiem.

\- Lepiej? – zapytałem, a on skinął głową w wyraźną ulgą. Sięgnął ręką do kieszeni spodni i wyjął… telefon. Zmarszczyłem brwi, patrząc jak włącza go i wpisuje pin. Skrzywił się lekko, kiedy wyświetliło mu kilkanaście nieodebranych połączeń i smsów.

_Chyba będę musiał niedługo iść. Jeszcze chwila, a rodzice mnie namierzą przez GPS._

Spojrzał na mnie i... zamarł. _Co się stało?_

Ukryłem twarz w dłoniach, kręcąc z niedowierzaniem głową.

\- Nic. Tylko… - zamilkłem, nie potrafiąc ująć w słowa tego, o czym pomyślałem. – To głupie – powiedziałem szczerze.

 _Ale co??_ – dopisał coraz bardziej zaintrygowany moim zachowaniem.

Znowu pokręciłem głową.

\- To naprawdę idiotyczne, ale… odkąd cię poznałem, już wtedy, półtora roku temu, miałem wrażenie, że… jakbyś… nie pasował do obecnych czasów… - odparłem i sam czułem, że to brzmi... źle. Eric uniósł brew, nie rozumiejąc. Nie dziwiłem mu się. To tylko moje pokrętne rozumowanie. – Noo.. nie wiem, jak ci to wyjaśnić. W sensie, to jak wyglądasz, to jak zwraca się do ciebie twój szofer, to czym się zajmujesz… Wiesz, taki całokształt, nie? Sprawiło, że… mam wrażenie, że nie pasujesz tutaj. To znaczy, na swój sposób jest to bardzo… przyciągające. Niezwykłe. Nie często spotyka się takich ludzi jak ty. – Przeczesałem palcami włosy. – To brzmi źle, prawda? - Spojrzałem na niego. – Tak, bardzo źle. Przepraszam.

Eric zagryzł wargę i napisał: _Dziwi cię to, że mam telefon? Tak to do mnie nie pasuje?_

Skinąłem głową niepewnie, nie potrafiąc teraz odczytać jego nastroju. Może był na mnie wściekły. Może zrobiłem mu przykrość tym, co powiedziałem.

Westchnął, a w jego oczach pojawiło się rozbawienie.

Odetchnąłem z ulgą. Czyli może nie było jednak tak źle.

_Mam też maila. I Skype’a. To bardzo ułatwia komunikację, kiedy nie może się mówić._

Pierwszy raz wspomniał o tym, ale wolałem nie dopytywać. Jeszcze nie teraz. Patrzyłem tylko jak dopisał na kartce swój numer telefonu i adres mailowy i podał mi ją.

\- Dzięki. – Wpatrywałem się w staranne pismo, by zaraz zebrać wszystkie dotychczas zapisane przez niego karteczki i ułożyć je chronologicznie, jakbym miał zapis naszej rozmowy. To było trochę tak, jakbym w końcu miał coś, co należy do Erica. A w tym wypadku były to jego słowa. – Czyli… czyli z przyjaciółmi masz taki kontakt? – Zaryzykowałem pytanie o coś bardziej prywatnego, chociaż znowu mógł zbyć mnie milczeniem.

Odpisał od razu i bez namysłu: _Nie mam przyjaciół._

Och. Boże. To jest jedno z tych stwierdzeń, które wywołują konsternację i nigdy się nie wie, co na nie odpowiedzieć. Dlatego zanim zdążyłem wydusić z siebie coś konkretnego, napisał dalej: _Szkołę już skończyłem. Muzyki uczę się prywatnie, a mój nauczyciel to starszy facet, którego właściwie nie da się lubić. Wiesz też gdzie mieszkam i jaka to jest snobistyczna okolica, w której nie ma ludzi w moim wieku._

\- Przecież jeździłeś na wiele konkursów na całym świecie… - Tak, sprawdziłem to już dawno w internecie. – I tam nikogo nie poznałeś?

_Nie. Na konkursach jest zbyt duża rywalizacja. Niby wszystko jest przykryte płaszczykiem uprzejmości, ludzie są grzeczni i trzymają poziom, ale gdy mają szansę, to potrafią nieźle dokopać i obsmarować człowieka. Poza tym jest tam zwykle tak międzynarodowe towarzystwo, że rzadko można się z kimś dogadać. Część z nich potrafi po angielsku tylko się przedstawić. Także wierz mi, na konkursach nie ma miejsca na przyjaźń._

Obserwowałem go, gdy pisał i mimo że bardzo starał się ponownie przybrać maskę obojętności i chłodu, tym razem mu nie wyszło. Po jego twarzy przemknął cień smutku, a cała sylwetka zdradzała przygnębienie. Podniósł wzrok na mnie i zaraz potrząsnął gniewnie głową.

_Nie lituj się nade mną, dobra? Nie potrzebuję tego. Jakoś sobie radzę._

\- Okej. Przepraszam, jeśli tak to odebrałeś – mruknąłem, chociaż nie mogłem pozbyć się z wyobraźni przykrego obrazu Erica, samotnego w tym jego ogromnym, pustym domu, nie mogącego się do nikogo odezwać i do którego również rzadko kto się odzywał. Nic dziwnego, że uciekał w muzykę. – Idziemy już? – zapytałem, patrząc na niego badawczo.

Skinął głową.

Zabrałem tę jego ostatnią zapisaną karteczkę i schowałem ją wraz z pozostałymi do kieszeni spodni. Wyszliśmy z pubu i powoli kierowaliśmy się do domu Erica. Milczeliśmy obaj, pogrążeni we własnych myślach. To znaczy, u Erica to nic dziwnego, ale ja… sam nie wiem, wpadłem w dziwny, melancholijny nastrój. Dodatkowo pogoda zrobiła się typowo angielska. Było chłodno, a z zachmurzonego nieba siąpiła irytująca mżawka, osiadająca na włosach i skórze drobniutkimi kropelkami, które lśniły w świetle ulicznych latarni.

Trzeba przyznać, że Ericowi się nie spieszyło mimo tego, że była już prawie druga w nocy. Chyba nie przejmował się za bardzo faktem, że zwiał rodzicom bez słowa, a potem całkiem wyłączył telefon. Co prawda teraz od czasu do czasu słyszałem, jak wibruje mu w kieszeni, ale chłopak nawet nie zadał sobie trudu, by choć raz spojrzeć na wyświetlacz. Czułem, że to jest prawdziwy Eric. Taki z iskrą buntu i nieco niepokorny. Tylko do tej pory był trzymany pod kloszem. Zamknięty w swoim świecie i w swojej ciszy. Ciekawiło mnie dlaczego, ale chyba na pytania jeszcze przyjdzie czas. Ważne było teraz, że choć trochę uchylił drzwi i mogłem zrobić pierwszy krok w tym jego świecie.

Byliśmy już niemal na miejscu i już prawie skręciliśmy w jego ulicę, kiedy złapał mnie za ramię i zatrzymał gwałtownie. Spojrzałem na niego bez zrozumienia, więc gestem pokazał mi, o co mu chodzi. Wychyliłem się ostrożnie zza rogu i zobaczyłem, jak otwarta brama wjazdowa na posesję Fitzgeraldów cała tonie w jasnych światłach lamp ledowych. Na chodniku i wjeździe kręcili się ludzie i nawet z oddali słyszałem, że komunikują się przez krótkofalówki. Mógłbym przysiąc, że kilku facetów miało na sobie kamizelki kuloodporne, a do pasa przypiętą broń.

\- Boże… - mruknąłem, mrużąc oczy i kręcąc głową z niedowierzaniem. – Zwołali cały sztab antykryzysowy. – Spojrzałem na Erica, który stał tuż obok mnie. – Nie chciałbym być teraz w twojej skórze.

Wzruszył ramionami, jakby wcale nie przejmował się zaistniałą sytuacją. To nic, że pewnie szukało go pół miasta, podczas gdy drugie pół czekało tu na niego. Normalnie akcja na miarę... och, czy ja wiem?... porwania księcia Harry’ego przez IRĘ.

\- Chyba nie powinienem iść dalej z tobą. Jeszcze mnie aresztują albo coś – powiedziałem cicho, siląc się na żartobliwy ton, choć tak naprawdę wcale nie miałem ochoty się już żegnać.

Skinął głową i zaczął rozsuwać kurtkę. Powstrzymałem go, przytrzymując jego dłoń.

\- Przecież mówiłem ci, że nie musisz mi jej teraz oddawać. Spotkamy się jutro czy… kiedy cię tam wypuszczą z domu. – Uśmiechnąłem się do niego. – Napiszę do ciebie. Obiecuję.

Patrzył na mnie bez słowa, tak intensywnie i uważnie, że… ech…

Wyciągnąłem rękę i dotknąłem jego włosów, na których perliły się drobne kropelki deszczu. Przysunąłem się bliżej niego, tak że dzieliły nas dosłownie centymetry. W pomarańczowym świetle lampy jego twarz lśniła. Widziałem z bliska, jak rozszerzają mu się źrenice i jak rozchylił lekko usta, jakby miał coś powiedzieć. Mimo to milczał. Wahając się może sekundę, pochyliłem się i musnąłem wargami jego policzek, czując wilgoć i chłód skóry. Potem bez zastanowienia pocałowałem kącik jego ust, dokładnie tak jak kiedyś w pustej sali z czarnym fortepianem. Tym razem jednak Eric przejął inicjatywę, bo objął mnie mocno w pasie, przyciągając do siebie i wpił się w moje usta. Był taki cudowny. Ciepły. Miękki. Czułem jego dłonie zaciskające się na materiale bluzy i zaraz sam objąłem go za szyję, całując go niemal szaleńczo i do utraty tchu. Oderwaliśmy się od siebie dopiero, gdy Eric wpadł plecami na kamienne ogrodzenie. Oparłem dłonie po obu stronach jego głowy i patrzyłem wprost na niego, uspokajając tętno. On też oddychał płytko, a na policzkach miał delikatne rumieńce.

\- Idź już… - mruknąłem, by jeszcze raz go pocałować, tym razem leniwie i spokojnie. Na do widzenia.

Kiedy odsunęliśmy się od siebie, Eric poprawił kurtkę i przeczesał palcami włosy. Nie mogłem się nie uśmiechnąć na te próby doprowadzenia się do względnego porządku, bo ciężko jest zamaskować zarumienioną twarz i błyszczące oczy.

\- Dobranoc, Eric – powiedziałem.

Chłopak spojrzał na mnie po raz ostatni i znów dostrzegłem coś jakby delikatny półuśmiech na jego ustach. Skinął mi głową na pożegnanie, odwrócił się i wciskając dłonie w kieszenie mojej kurtki, odszedł w kierunku oświetlonej bramy. Zerkając zza rogu, obserwowałem, jak doszedł na miejsce, wzbudzając popłoch wśród krążących tam ludzi. Słyszałem jeszcze przez chwilę krzyki i nawoływania, potem jednak Eric znikł mi z oczu. Odszedłem dopiero, gdy brama zamknęła się z cichym skrzypieniem, pogasły światła i zapanowała ciemność.

**Author's Note:**

> [1] http://www.handspeak.com/translate/phrase/index.php?senVar=I%20like%20you&ID=42 Migowy angielski i gest, który wykonał Eric.
> 
> Poza tym tekst nad wejściem do pubu jest prawdziwy :D Znaczy w jakimś londyńskim barze.


End file.
